Priscrilla Von Goth
"Don't you...remember? When you fell into the river upon the bridge, It was me whom rescued you. Now I'm getting what I deserve.” '' --Priscrilla Von Goth, being Punished by Angelica in the novel. Appearence Priscrilla has a sharp look to her, In episode 2, Her long blonde hair Is done up In pigtails with a fringe. She has permanent black lines on her face, In the unseen lost episode, She tells Pearl that she had been attacked by wild dogs, Later on In that episode, she had been lying. It was The Weeper's curse that killed her. In Episode 3, She Is wearing her hair In a can't explain type, It's down. She Is wearing a White and grey bow headband And a Grey top with a model on It. It Is the same top Lucy Is wearing In Episode 1, 2 , 5, 6 and 7. She Is wearing White shorts, In a different kind Lucy Is wearing - There Is no sparkly bits on them. And She Is wearing black ugg boots and pretend fangs. In the Fourth episode, She Is wearing her hair In pigtails, With white and pink cat ears. She Is also wearing an Alien dress With Lilac, white and black stockings. In the Fifth episode, She has a sort of Barbie look on her, For she Is wearing Her hair down, And a white bow girly headband. She Is wearing a pink dress with a black hem and a black neck collar choker. She Is wearing the same stockings as In episode 4. In episode 6, She has a sort of Sinister look to her. As she Is wearing the Black scars on her face, With a white and black rose dress, Her hair Is In pigtails, And She Is wearing a white floppy hat with a black line on it, She Is wearing black ugg boots. In the final episode, she Is wearing the same outfit as In episode 6. Personality Priscrilla has a rough temper on her If others cannot hear her, Released In episode 2, When Pearl asks to repeat when she talks about her visions. Priscrilla goes rough on her. But she can be really caring, For she sacrificed her life for Lucy's safety. Though sadly this doesn't work, When Cindy blocked the escape route. Death '''"''Stella Carnville was thefirst victim of The Weeper curse. Then It was Ethan Smane, Then Celestia Goodwin. And then...Priscrilla Von Goth."'' It is not told in the movie how she died, but in the novel it is written pretty clearly. Stella opened Angelica's coffin and then she was killed first, Ethan had a weak skull since birth and when they were attacked he died. When the Evil Queen was trying to kill them, Celestia took Priscrilla's hit for her and died. Priscrilla fled, leaving her best friend behind. This was a foolish thing to do, and she got killed by The Evil Queen and died slowly at the woods entrance. Resurrected In Episode 2, she breaks through the blackness, And tells Pearl where they are. She tries to tell them but gets interuppted twice. So Priscrilla lashes out on them, Feeling really guilty, She leaves and sees The Weeper eating up Cindy's soul. The Weeper shouts at Soul eaten Cindy to get to The Evil Queen, She does so. Then Priscrilla and The Weeper have an ultimate showdown. Sadly Priscrilla gets defeated, and she Is banished to the Fairytale dimension. She Is living In a cottage, Later on Pearl discovers It, And Priscrilla gives her a cup of Tea and explains the torchures to her. In Episode 4, She Is captured and In Episode 5, She Is talking to Pearl In the Basement. In episode 6, She tells The Teens and The Weeper that Sasha died In her dreamworld. She tells Pearl to stop, So does Angelica Byall. In Episode 7, Her final appearence, She tells Lucy to get Into the Escape route of the ship hold. She sacrifices her life. In the novel, It is very identical but more interesting. In Chapter Six The Nightmare disguises as Cindy and bites Priscrilla. In Chapter Two Angelica banishes her to a strange land, after thrashing her hand into where Priscrilla's heart used to be. The End Priscrilla Is with Lucy when the fire starts, She tells Lucy to go Into the escape route to Sacrifice Herself's life. She waits, And her last words are:'Goodbye..' And she opens up a fire inbetween her hands, Then there Is a big explosion. This is what happened in the novel too.Category:CharactersCategory:Secondary CharactersCategory:DeceasedCategory:FemalesCategory:Deaths Due To CurseCategory:MurderedCategory:Undead